


Men Don't Love Women Like You

by JLKnox



Series: How Brio could actually work... [13]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Body Shaming, Body Worship, Dinner Date, F/M, Intimacy, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Partnership, Post-Finale, Rimming, S3E11, Validation, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLKnox/pseuds/JLKnox
Summary: Dean admitted what he found attractive about Gayle and Rio admitted he's not ever going to let her have full control of her operation. Everything feels kind of final. Maybe it's time to confront a few feelings.--“Remind me again why I’m giving you a cut, now that I’m printing and washing?”His laugh is loud and sudden and he has the decency to look down, ostensibly to wash the dishes more thoroughly. “S’easy. So I don’t turn you in.”An her laugh pop out as quick as mine. “I seeeeee….so it’s a straight-up protection racket now? At least you admit it.” Her chuckles die down a lil, so I move back behind her, pullin her hips back toward me again.“You know I gotchu,” he says holding me close from behind. “But think of it like a retainer,” I’m so glad he can’t see my eyes roll as he echoes Fitzpatrick’s words. Do all Detroit criminals go to the same trade school or something?
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: How Brio could actually work... [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657150
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Men Don't Love Women Like You

>> 10-21

I lookit tha text from Mick an wonder what he gotta talk about while he know I’m in class. Fingers smudged wit charcoal – good thing it a burner phone – I reply, not smearin the buttons too bad.

10-77 25 <<

>> 10-4

Well at least it ain’t urgent. Turnin back to my easel, I forget bowt it fer a bit. As we pack up I make charmin chatter wit my fellow lifelong learners an head out to the G Wagon. Fore I start the car, I hold down the 2 on the burner.

“Sup?”

“Jefe, you will not believe what the puta wants.”

“Pendejo, watch the language, I toldju. What she ask for?”

I ain’t even wanna stop the grin on my face as he spill the details, she finally thinkin like a Boss Bitch again. Doin’ things…effectively. Gettin shit done like she used to, but in a way that shows she can work around the rules. Fuck if I ain’t actually proud a her.

“Can you believe her?”

“Yeah….” Even though I know it’ll ripple through the ranks, I push ahead. “Do it.”

“The fuck?”

“You makin me say somethin twice?”

“Fuck no.” His breath build like he trynta screw up courage, but he let it out an hang up witout sayin more. Good. He’s useful, but only as long as he do what I say. We ain’t to the point where Imma ‘preciate his input.

Few hours later, I park a couple blocks from the spa showroom an walk close enough ta see her there – head to toe in black with only her pale skin catchin the fluorescent lot lights – supervisin the work almost silently. Mick got them in line wit hand signals an they as quick an quiet as ants raidin a picnic. Witout bein noticed, I step back into the shadows an walk to the car, still smilin.

==

Next night, she seem a lil fragile when I meet her in th’empty showroom.

Him being here makes me more nervous than I should be. I have no reason to think he’ll take this from me, but this is the most mine this operation has been since he got back. In terms of volume, it’s definitely more than even before he got back; there was only so much one Gil could do. Oddly, however, even though his words seem like he’s coming down hard, his tone and body language are softer. Almost playful.

“Almost up an runnin, hunh?” I take a deep breath. I never know where he’s going with any line of questioning.

Her breath shaky as she pull in before answerin. “We had an … issue with the previous owner.”

“Nahhhhh…I love it.” His blatant approval actually shakes me – what does it say that even when I do right I expect him to punish me somehow?

“You do?” Can’t …won’t hide a grin when she say that. I wanna pick her up an spin her round an celebrate her findin her feet again. But even though it’s dark, every wall is windows. Still not sure how my crew gonna react to her bein all the way back where she was.

His smile looks genuine for the first time in a long time, reaching his eyes and shining on me like I’m moving in the right direction. “Yeah.” I don’t know if he can tell that I’m noticing the way he seems to be looking me up and down as much as or more than the empty space. “Get away wit anything you wan in a place like dis.”

We could, literally, now or whenever, get away wit or up to anythin we want, an I got a whole slew a ideas. Wonder where the breakroom is an if my crew took the table or whatever was in there…maybe there’s a counter. My eyes flick from the room to her, back an forth. I slow a step an watch her ass – amazin even under that coat – as we keep walkin. “Well it’ll look even better once I get the spas back in.” Can’t imagine lookin much better than it already does…

He’s trying to be subtle, I think, but I can feel his eyes sliding over my backside almost as if he was touching me. “Oh yeah?” The words are low and sexy and I think refer more to my body than the showroom. Dean’s comments about Gayle’s T&A hit me and wind me, making it hard to believe Rio could be looking at me like that, wanting me like that.

“And the barbeque accessories.” Boss Bitch talkin wit Beth’s voice an it confusin. I ain’t trynta be subtle, usually by now I can get Elizabeth’s attention an have her flirtin back. Time ta take the gloves off, I guess.

He slows even more, with a short, “Cool,” before he blatantly gives me a once over, staring at my whole body with a predatory look – not malicious, just hungry. “I’ll take a dip.” And of course, I instantly see his body in a Speedo, and then a moment later, completely nude. Imagining his muscular arm draped over the side of a spa, his pecs and abs disappearing into the bubbles, the heated jets touching all the right places on me.

Mmmm…I got her ta spinnin juss the way I like: not some complicated spiral of shame or problem-solving, but she full-on gone thinkin bout us in a hot tub, I can tell by the way she slowly say, “Ohhh. Kay.” Like it two separate words. Like the first a sigh turned into agreement. Just another small nudge…

He looks away from me fully, I can tell even though I’m looking straight forward. “Wanna join me?” It’s emotionless, a throwaway line. Clearly he doesn’t mean it, can’t mean it when he’s talking to a soft and flabby mother with too-huge boobs and a mediocre ass. But his invitation is still flattering and I can’t help but flush a tiny bit and smile.

I ain’t breathin, waitin fer her reply, but she ain’t give an inch. “I would be happy to have a sales representative walk you through all the features.” Maybe she mean her, but it also a put-off. She ain’t offer, she ain’t enthusiastic. So it a no. Course it is. No course wit her ever run smooth. We come together professionally, she step away personally. An vice versa.

“Nah, those things breed diseases.” Because he answered too quickly, I can tell I’ve pissed him off. He turns a corner and whatever was building is gone. Which is fine, I guess, because I do have a serious question to ask.

“When does it get to be mine?” Her words stop my feet, an I turn toward her face to search for her thoughts. I been tellin her since the stop sign that I want a partner. An here she just want it all fer herself. What else we been doin cept gettin this to balance?

“When does … _what_ …get to be yours?” If he wasn’t exactly pissed before, he certainly is now. Might as well just get it all over with.

“ _I_ made all of this happen.” Her face set, shoulders back. She look exhausted an she ain’t wrong. Up ta this point, she did all the things. But she use my distribution methods to do it. She use her cut a my profits to set this system up. She needed my guidance to realize she needed a system. Her white-lady powers gave my guys the chance to empty this place out so she could get it for cheap, but she still needed them to do it. She might have the key, but the door was too heavy for her to open on her own. She think she can do this without me? Fuck, ma, that stings.

He's still facing me, but his expression gets very complicated when he hears me say that. There’s sadness there, but more, and compared to the times when the look on his face said more than I wanted to read, now it’s all there and I can’t. It only partially becomes clear when he speaks.

“Next time… empty the clip.” A small scoff sounds as he shrugs while I’m struck silent. “See ya soon, yeah?”

His tone of voice was so soft and intimate, I felt like he would cup my elbow and kiss my cheek, like a spouse going off to work. Watching him leave, however, my only thought is…but that wasn’t part of the plan.

I stand entirely still in the showroom, arms around myself.

That’s not what I meant.

After a moment or two, I pull out my phone and text him exactly that.

That was never part of the plan…<<

There was no reply quickly, and since this is a burner, there is no animated “typing” indicator or anything like that. It took long enough that my brain had run through every potential scenario including him just keeping the hot tubs his crew removed, effectively ending my system before it began. Taking everything back away from me.

Furious at a future that might not happen but seemed inevitable, I take off my coat, turn on the lights, and locate the cleaning supplies. This is something I can do. This is something I understand.

In reality, it was only about 20 minutes before he finally replied. Maybe he was busy. Maybe he had someone else who needed killing. Maybe he just didn’t want to indulge a high-strung boring yt ex-middle-class lady who sometimes does okay polishing his knob.

Recognizing I was in no frame of mind to read whatever reply it was – and that I was half-afraid of its contents – I finished sweeping the entire floor, getting debris out of corners that hadn’t been empty for years, before I picked up the phone again.

>> Nah, ma, it wasn’t. But you had the power to do it an you didn’t.

>> I’ll still wait up.

Shit. I look at the time display on the phone: nearly 11. I told Dean at 9ish I was going to the showroom to put together a cleaning plan and to not wait up in case I got a head start on it. Knowing that, Rio said he’d take an early night and have his dinner at his place. Scrambling, I leave the supplies out and try to get my hands clean with the nasty pink industrial soap in the washroom before launching the mommavan downtown.

===

She ain’t replied to my last text, so I got no way of knowin if she’s comin. But I could use the early night – after that song’n’dance at the spa store, my head innint in the game. I slip the burner between my leg an the seat so I’ll be sure to feel it if she write back, an head toward the loft.

Can’t keep it wit me as I shower, but I glance before an after I change, then put it back in my jeans pocket as I chop together some lettuce an chicken breast for salad and throw in a few other veg. I’ve finished prep an start lookin between my burner an real phone, wonderin if I should eat. Stead, I open a nonagram app on my phone an move my head into a number space so there’s no room for feelins: just pure logic.

I’ve only got a handful a lines filled in when the freight elevator rumble – kinda late for the downstairs tenants, but not outta the question. Pausin, I listen to hear if it stops at the second floor, an it don’t. Thumb off my phone, stand an straighten my shirt, unlock the door, walk over to the fridge an start portionin out the salad. Not even sure if she’ll eat, but…

We past knockin, so she slip in through the door but ain’t say anythin. Had time to get over myself after I tole her to kill me but not zactly sure if I need to apologize or she does. Easiest play is no play.

“How much salad ya want?” My brain is trying to process the image of Rio standing at his kitchen/bar fluffing lettuce into a bowl. Sure, Dean has made some meals since I benched him at the car lot, but that’s because kids are rabid if not fed.

“I thought only fancy white ladies ate salad,” she come at me with an old accusation – back from afore she shot me, from the first time her husband stole her kids an I fed her.

“I dinnint say that. I said rich white ladies eat fancy salad.” His face is blank but I think he’s actually teasing me? Not hiding some kind of anger, like usual. “Which is true. But I never said I don eat it, too.” He’s placing two bowls on the bar, one significantly less full than the other, probably since I never answered his question. “Sides, this ain’t fancy. Just some arugla, roaster chicken, cilantro, tomato an radish.” He pulls out a small jar of salsa verde with no label on it.

“So basically it’s a no-shell taco?” I shrug. Don mess wit what works. I pour a lil verde on my bowl an hand her the jar.

“Ya ain’t gotta eat it, but I’m hungry, so if you’ll excuse me.” He walks over to my side of the bar and slides on to a stool. It does smell good, and 6:30 was several stressful hours back. I think about how we left it at the showroom, but I honestly don’t know if I should apologize or if it would help if he did.

Maybe we can just move past it.

“Thank you, it smells delicious and it’s nice that you made me some.” She take a small bite. I dunno if she ever eat this late but it’s prime dinner hour for me. I’m almost half done but not trynta wolf things down. “Rest of your night go okay?”

His half-smirk and raised eyebrow accompany a head-shake but I have no idea why. Waiting for an answer, I take another small bite. It’s really good – I just don’t know how my stomach will react to eating this late.

“Yanno, it’s funny, Elizabeth…” the look he gives me shows me exactly how funny it isn’t, “I been thinkin bout when you tol me to figure out how we could be partners, personally. An til I could decide what it looked like an how to manage it, just ta take wasson offer.” He keeps looking at me as he takes the final two bites of his salad and stands holding the bowl.

I look down because I remember all too well that I almost let the L-word spill that time. He had just delivered Jane’s dubby to me, and I was pretty overwhelmed. It felt like he had done something because he cared, not just because I’m good in bed or I make him money. I can feel his presence behind the bar now, still looking at me, but raising his voice over the running water in the sink. He slashes the salad bowl under the water, nearly throwing the lettuce fragments out by the force of his action.

“But when it comes to you acceptin wasson offer from the bizness end of our partnership…” he reaches for my barely touched bowl, but I hold on to it. Take another small bite. My stomach growls and I take a larger one. “All I hear is, ‘mine mine mine’.” I look up and I shrug.

“You already have so much,” comes back at me out her mouth. She was lookin shamed til right then. “You have a crew and years of experience and lawyers and…” her hand waves around at the loft. “I have two besties and a printing press and nail polish.” Her shoulders droop an her fork pick at the salad. “You have all these games you flip.” She fluff her hair over her shoulder at that but I don think she even realize the joke, so I try to hide the chuckle. “Why can’t you just let me have this one?”

I turn to get the last bite or two from the bottom of the bowl, surprised I ate so much but still a little hungry. He comes up behind the barstool and puts his hands on my hips from behind, making me self-conscious as I chew. “An why can’t you see that all this you doin only better when I’m involved?” As I sit up straighter after taking my last mouthful, he puts his pointy-ass chin on my shoulder. “You got more distribution when my crew came on, which got you enough cut to get your system set up, which means now you give me a cut stead a vice-versa.” I cringe as I swallow, knowing his ear is right at my throat.

When she down the last bite, I reach round her shoulder an grab the bowl an fork, takin it back round to the sink ta wait for her answer. “You made dinner…I should be the one to wash up.” I shrug an shake my head, but raise an eyebrow so she know I’m still waitin. “Remind me again why I’m giving you a cut, now that I’m printing _and_ washing?”

His laugh is loud and sudden and he has the decency to look down, ostensibly to wash the dishes more thoroughly. “S’easy. So I don’t turn you in.”

An her laugh pop out as quick as mine. “I seeeeee….so it’s a straight-up protection racket now? At least you admit it.” Her chuckles die down a lil, so I move back behind her, pullin her hips back toward me again.

“You know I gotchu,” he says holding me close from behind. “But think of it like a retainer,” I’m so glad he can’t see my eyes roll as he echoes Fitzpatrick’s words. Do all Detroit criminals go to the same trade school or something? “You need my services – like ya did wit my crew helpin ya negotiate for a better price of the showroom – then we talk.” His nose and lips tickle the back of my neck as he starts to kiss down toward my collarbone. “An it keeps us …partners.” A small sigh escapes my lips. If it was my business, completely, I’d have no reason to see him. “Or like the board of investors…” his voice is muffled into my shoulder. “I gave you your start, an now I share the profits.”

“Pfffffft…” her dismissive sound make me stand up an spin her toward me. “This idea was mine alone. I researched it, got the girls on board, and figured out what jobs we’d need to make it happen.” I shake my damn head an wedge my leg between her thighs, holdin her hips again.

He’s looking at me like I just said the stupidest thing in the world, but he’s still obviously moving me toward sex, so I am beyond confused. “You think you woulda come up wit that on yer own if you’d never met me?” He smirks and ‘pfts’ himself. “If you just got twenty grand from Boomer’s safe an went on wit your life? Naaaah, maaa…I set you up, an now you in it.” On the words ‘in it’, he presses his thigh deeper between mine, and my hips respond automatically, grinding back against him.

“So I owe you? For not killing me way back then?” I pull my mouth to the side an raise an eyebrow. I wouldn’t put it like that, but she ain’t entirely wrong. My hands slide up her ribs, thumbs stroking the underside of those glorious chichachotas. Her face flushes fast, an she spin on the stool, dislodging our legs from each other. Fore I know it she’s crossin the loft to the washroom mumbling somethin bout freshenin up. Ooookayyy.

“Sallright, ma,” he calls after me, “I love watchin ya leave.” My hand goes to my backside and slides over it as if I could cover that big flat thing. In just ten seconds he’s managed to hit both my anxieties now after that discussion with Dean. I shut the door behind me and wash my hands, then squeeze a little toothpaste on my finger and check my teeth for lettuce bits.

Rio’s always seemed to enjoy those parts of me – his eyes certainly linger over both them often enough – but maybe he’s just practiced at making women feel appreciated. Maybe he just tolerates them because they're part of me. I heft up the straps of my boulder-holder and realize that no one could possibly enjoy these ungainly milkbags; I’ve been kidding myself and leaning into Mexican stereotypes. Tsking myself, I twist and look at my ass in the mirror, lifting it, squeezing it plumper, resolving to start doing squats again. Yeah yeah, Dean prefaced it with ‘you look amazing’ but it’s only because he knew he was going to praise another woman’s body – a woman he wants to fuck even though he thinks we’re doing better.

Are we?

Well, I’m here, aren’t I?

And Gayle certainly implied that Dean actually did fuck her.

So fuck him.

But that doesn’t make him wrong about my body.

“Sup, ma?” comes through the door, and I know it’s time to come out.

Fakest smile I ever seen on her comes outta the bathroom, an her arms crossed under her chest, like she trynta hide

“I mean it. Sup? Obviously sumpin goin on.”

“Ah…I got a text and I thought it might be about the kids but I didn’t want to be rude.” Aight, that might be part a it, but it ain’t all. A snort come out my mouth, but I shrug outta my shirt anyway, make a two-point shot into the hamper. I can feel her eyes explorin me, so I stay sideways, head turned away for a minnit.

“Everythin alright then?” He tilts his hips for maximum swagger, pulling on his elbow to stretch as he walks over to me from the sleeping area. I startle and move to the side, thinking I can’t have him looking at me right now.

“It was nothing, just Ruby.” I reach her an slide my hands under the back a her scoop neck sweater, ready to pull her close an bury my face in her chest. Her posture stiffens. “I think… I think I’m going to head out though.”

“Ayeah?” His nose traces under my chin and it is getting very difficult to think about leaving until his hand grabs my ass. “Whyzat?”

She jumps like my hands ice, but I made sure to rub em together to stay warm while she did her thing in there. “Ah, it was just so nice of you to make dinner. I don’t want to bother you anymore.” I ain’t doin this, Christ, ma.

“Beth. Stoppit.” He never calls me Beth. “You know you ain’t botherin me an you know Imma bout to bust a nut wantin you over here. S’why I invited you over an s’why you agreed to come.” His hand is still hooked in my belt loop.

“You were pretty obvious at the showroom.”

“Ain’t no reason ta hide it. We know what we about.” I can feel the blush spread across my cheeks again, but this time it is the slow warmth of shyness rather than the sudden heat of shame.

“I’m just feeling a little weird about it lately.” She still closed up, body language curlin inside herself. I take her hand an tangle our fingers, pull it down away from her middle.

“You been skittish the past coupla weeks. Gotta say, I’m missin it – feelin like I’m back in the hotel bein kept by the Feds, wit only my hand for company.” He puts my hand against his groin and the noise that comes out of me is half-sigh, half-moan. “Yeah, thought you might be missin me.” Suddenly he stands up and backs away. “So wassup.”

My brain is fogged over, my hand is missing the shape and feel of his cock against it. I got so aroused so fast it’s like there’s a cramp in my pussy but that’s not stopping the warmth from oozing out of it. I’m eight kinds of confused – my feral brain wants him but the rational parts of me are afraid he’s going to turn me down like he did right after I found out he wasn’t dead yet.

“I…I guess I’m just in my own head about it.” Her eyes glazed over an it look like she speakin from in some kinda trance. “Last week I wanted you but you turned me down,” I shake my head an grimace, “then Dean said some things that made me realize I’m not sexy enough –“

“THE FUCK you say,” his vehemence surprises me almost as much as how fast he steps toward me and picks me up, hands on my ass. My legs wrap around his waist and he moves quickly to the wall, pinning me there. “D-bag ain’t a bad enough name for that shithead.” He’s pulling my shirt off and I’m only half struggling against him. “What. Did he. Say.” His tone and the look in his eyes make me half-afraid to tell him.

She stammerin an trynta keep her clothes on but I ain’t havin it. Consent the most important thing, but if she takin him ta heart an hearin that she ain’t sexy, that won’t stand. “He said this other woman has…has a great ass…and she’s a lot thinner than me.” That splains a few things, k. My hands stop tuggin at her shirt an go to support her weight under her legs. Squeezin big, gorgeous handfuls a juicy culo. “And… and… he said that her boobs were perfectly sized.” No. Fuckin no. I feel her shrink back as I bury my face in her cleavage. Every time I see her – every fuckin time – I think to myself that my perfect death is to be suffocated by these titties.

His head shakes side to side in between my breasts and it makes me hate them even more. ‘More than a mouthful is wasted’ goes the saying, and I could feed an entire village in Africa. His hands are pawing my ass and I’m still pinned against the wall. When his voice muffles between my boobs I have to laugh at how it tickles. Then he lifts his head and asks, “Her tits ain’t…bigger than yours…are they? Cuz I might hafta go check this lady out…” and he pretends to move toward the door. It actually does make me laugh, and I finally feel relief.

“Noooo…” through her laughs she replies in the negative. I mean, I assumed cuz she said the other lady was skinny, but ya never know. I manage to get her shirt off with a lil help from her this time. “They’re quite a bit smaller.” I’m on her as soon as the shirt is free of her hair, kissing, sucking, licking her cleavage. The flush moves down to her chest and I kiss every inch of it. Her legs drift down from my waist an I realize we been like this for a minnit. I keep one hand on her ass an move the other to her bra as I slide her down til she can reach the floor.

“Dean’s a fuckin idiot.” His head leans down to keep kissing my tits. “You said so yourself just a few days ago.” His tongue slips down into my bra and reaches my nipple. He moans against it and the tingle spreads through my entire body. He steps back and his eyes glide all over me, voraciously devouring everything they see. “He don like yer body?” an offhanded shrug interrupts his thought, “Fine. More for me.” And he’s back to feasting on my chest again, hands on my ass, kneading it like bread dough.

The idea that this woman is anyone’s less-than-ideal s’just insane ta me. I’m astonished every time I see her that she don say ‘eyes up’ cuz I’m starin at her chest so hard. “I just couldn’t believe that he called my tits too big.” She sigh heavy, heavin her chest an I hafta chase it. I turn us round an start movin toward the bed, still slobberin all over her. “He used to brag about it all the time. Guess they were just a status symbol, like me.” I shake my head, still not believin anyone would see anythin but pure goddess in this one.

My calves bump up against the bed and I stumble backwards onto it, sitting down heavily, seeing his eyes widen as my jugs jiggle in my plain black bra. “So you juss decide he’s right?” Rio places one knee on either side of me and starts unbuckling his belt. I do the same. “Despite all the evidence to the contrary, you think your tits to big for every man – your ass too …what?” He gets off the bed momentarily and takes down first his pants and then mine, keeping my boyshorts on.

“Flat. I decided it was flat and kinda flabby.” I gotta disagree, so I make that Midwestern-ma tongue-click noise an shake my head even though she can’t see it. The sigh I been holdin back escapes as I flip her over, facedown on the bed. Lookin at that beautiful ass ain’t enough, I gotta have it in my hands, squeeze it, an then I’m kissin along the lower hem of her panties. She makes this surprise-gasp noise that make mi pito bounce, an I’m hikin those shorts up til it sound like she wince. Fine, I’d rather they off, anyway, so I pull em down to her knees an hear her surprise again as I take huge gulping bites a her ass, gently lickin an chewin, soundin like I’m eatin the most delicious meal a my life. Maybe true. Eventually, she laughin the word “Stop, stop,” enough that I crawl up the bed behind her, nestlin mi verga dura in between her cheeks.

“See watcha do to me?” comes warm breath in my ear from behind. Along the length of my ass, his cock is so hard and hot that it’s almost uncomfortable. But I lift my hips against him because I want even more of it. His skilled fingers fiddle open my bra clasp. “The two parts of you he mentioned are my favorite places in this world to be, ma.” Sliding my brastraps off, his hands move around to my front, slowly removing the cups and replacing them with his palms. “If I could make money bein your human bra,” he squeezes my tits and rolls my nipples, causing me to arch into him higher, “I would make that my job.”

She snorts an I know she ain’t sayin that’s actually what my cut is for, cuz she know I ain’t like the idea of our sex an our money crossin paths. Still her pechos in my hands an my cock in her asscrack, with her bein absent these weeks, I feel myself startin.

He leans down again and I can feel him throbbing; I know before he says it that he’s about to orgasm, and this time the flush in my cheeks is pride. Earlier on, I would have been upset, but I know he’s good for round two probably by the time I’m ready for my first.

“Do it,” she hiss an raise her hips inta me. “I want it.” We rock back an forth for juss a minit an I feel my face twist. “Tell me,” comes a demand, harder than usual. “Tell me.”

I can hear his breath stutter deep in his throat, and I know exactly what his face looks like as he cums all over my ass. His hand squeeze my breasts tighter and I prop myself on my elbows, cupping my hands over his. “Fuck, ma, you so fuckin hot.” More pants and gasps. “All I need’s a peek an I get a half-stock all day.” The sticky heat slides between my cheeks and I clench around him. “Fuuuuuuuck.”

I fall onta the bed an she rolls next ta me. “Thank you,” she say, but I ain’t done validatin her hotness yet. Juss needta catch my breath. Nah, fuck it.

Before he can even talk, he has my tit in his mouth, sucking it as enthusiastically as he has ever done. My brain gives me all the images of him relishing my breasts and I can’t believe for a moment I’d believe he was just going through the motions. Sure, he wasn’t into it last week, but he’s right…I was in a weird place. I lay back and he’s on me, switching tongue for fingers, alternating nipples, and I have a small quiet O without telling him, just moaning my pleasure so he knows I’m feeling better.

After a few minutes, I feel her push up into me an I drop back. She gets over me an hangs those magnificent tetas over my face, lowering down til they my whole world: sight, smell, taste, sound, touch. I suck em together an separate an just feel them all over me til she pull back. “I think you’ve convinced me…” she say, an I grin.

“Well, lemme know anytime you need a reminder…” he laces his hands behind his head, stretched out fully like the first time he undressed for me. God, it goes without saying he’s amazing. And he’s not wrong, I’ve definitely been missing him, too.

I ain’t lyin, those are my top two body parts on her, but a close third is those lips. I don’t hide my stare as she lean back, an when I feel em on my shrinkin dick, they rocket up to number one – just for now. She carefully lick me, movin the meat aside to get at my balls, an he struggling back to attention as she gently suck the jizz offa me. Somethin unusual, tho, is she actually swing her knee over my shoulder, puttin her pussy right over my face.

I don’t really like 69 that much – seems like one or the other gives more than they get from it most times. But he did something once and I wonder if he’ll figure out that I’d like it again.

I love th’smella us together, an I move my hands to her ass again, caressin an bringin her closer to where I wanna be. I gotta lift my head a lil, but I take a page outta her book an clean her off, getting alla my juice outta every lil crevice. I’m so into it, I don even think to ask, I just clean off her asshole as part a the process. The moan that come outta her so loud an strong I realize where I’m at – an that she enjoyin it. A lot.

I can’t believe how good it feels – it’s been so long since that first time, but I’ve explored a little on my own. His tongue is warm and wet and I feel myself relax into it. I moan onto his cock, then clamps my lips around it, humming, while grinding my ass against his mouth. His tongue flicks just a little inside and my vision swims. Within a few seconds, I know that I’ll cum again if he keeps going, so I very slowly extricate myself from him as I finish up on his mostly-hard dick now.

Her breath heavy an fast as she lay back on the bed, head to toe. I swivel around an join her puttin my head next to hers. She lean in for a kiss an I shake my head – little hard ta believe she fergot where my mouth just was an then she laughs. “Oh. Yeah.”

His finger traces down my jawline. “Yeah, it ain’t as good without bein able to kiss you.”

“Worth it.” An my eyebrows reach their full height.

“…kay, I’ll remember ta kiss ya first next time.” I laugh a little and look at his shining eyes, sad at the idea of fucking me without mouth kisses. Before it goes anywhere too deep, I sit up and mount him, looking for approval as I position myself with the tip of his head just under my throbbing clit. “If you don’t soon…” his words shot through with panting, “Imma do it for you.”

She slide ever so slowly down onta me. What’d she say, Pilates? An then black swirls over my eyes an I gotta keep my attention elsewhere or I’ll get off twice fore she’s even gotten there. Settin a slow pace, she ride me at a trot an I catch my breath as I meet her up on the downstroke.

I feel the flush deepen in my chest and my face begins to slacken. He’s propped himself up on one elbow, and his other hand grabs mine. It’s a sweet gesture, and I play with his fingers for a moment before tension pulls at my wrist and he’s sitting up higher. “Lean back, ma,” comes a whisper, “far as you can.” Unsure, I lean a little, not putting too much trust into it. “I gotchu.” Brushes my ear as his thumb brushes my wrist and I let my shoulders fall back even farther.

The angle change an I press my hips as long an hard as I can, feelin parts a her I rarely reach. The noises comin from the foot a the bed tell me it’s workin juss right. If I can’t kiss her, then it ain’t so bad makin her sound like that from this far away. I hold onta her wrist an keep steadily reachin farther, leanin back til I think my dick gonna snap.

It seems like his cock has come up through my throat and is bumping the back of my eyeballs. Holy shit, the way I’m trembling might be muscle spasms or the biggest…goddamm…orgasm… it starts in my thighs and I can feel the clench in the entire lower half of my body. This isn’t a wave I can’ ride out. My legs start jerking and my hips flail – no matter what I do I can’t keep them to a rhythm til I hear him. “Come…now…Liz…Beth…” the syllables matching his thrusts and I get myself back into the pace. I feel it in my chest and my nipples and throat and fingers and my shouts vibrate in time to our pace.

“Ahh…ahh…ahhh…ahhh…” her pitch change with each thrust an her toes ackshully curl. The pull at my wrist is sudden an strong an she slammin her pelvis gainst me so hard I think we both might break. The shouts a scream now, long an steady and her pussy squeezin so tight round me Imma black out.

Finally, finally, it starts to subside and my body begins to relax. My eyes are open but not seeing, and my cheeks are slack and rigid. As I start to catch my breath, I can feel another one positioned right behind this one, and I tap Rio’s hand.

“Did you…” an I snort cuz she look almost dead on the bed but she askin bout me. Damn, I ain’t know how I got this lucky, but I’ll gladly take d-bags castoffs. He obviously ain’t deserve it.

“Shh, ma, just rest.” His weight shifts and I scissor my legs around him tightly. “Imma get you some water? Looks like you need it.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” snaps outta her mouth, almost as angry as I ever hear her. “You should finish,” a lil gentler. But not much. I was close, but now that she loosen up, I ain’t sure if I can get back. I sit all the way up an lean over her. Doggie would prolly get me there faster, but I wanna see her.

His hand cups my jaw as he leans forward, thrusting in at a more traditional angle. It’s nice, but nothing like what just happened. After a few slow thrusts, he speeds up to a ball-slapping tempo and my tits are bouncing in time. I might help them just a little. His eyes are fixed on mine except when he’s looking at them. “Fuck, Elizabeth, fuck.” His mantra makes me smile and suddenly I feel that second wave start to break.

She did her heels inta the bed an start meetin me at the crazy-fast speed I set an I feel her start to tighten again. My eyes go wide an I want her to feel it as much as I wanna get there. Everything tightens an my eyes close but I force em open again so I can see her. Just seconds after me, she moan her O – whole body twitchin as I collapse down on her.

That was the closest I’ve gotten to simultaneous orgasm in my life. The second one was not as big, but the feeling of our bodies in sync, exploding together – it was like nothing else. I couldn’t tell where the line between us was – if there was one. With him on top of me, my hands caress his shoulders, biceps, back and sides. Instead of surprise, I know exactly what I’m going to touch, and the familiarity of it makes me not just want it, but want to keep it.

“About that water,” she say, an get up, headed toward the bar. I make a sound an she stop, seein me gesture toward the pitcher on the nightstand. Her relief sighs, an I notice she walkin wit her thighs pressed together. When she come back, I take the cup in one hand, an on a guess, I slide the other thumb from her hips to the top a her slit, right above the clit. Her gasp tell me, but I ask anyway.

“Got another one comin?” Goddamn his observational skills. I don’t know if I can take another one, but I nod because my brain is empty. “Know that I wish this was my mouth.” And his fingers and thumb put indirect pressure above and below me, stroking my sore, soaked lips until I sink to my knees on the bed. I drink my half-cup in one go, and tremble until it’s over, my whole body twitching. He’s poised over me, watching me and I’m almost comatose so I can’t even be embarrassed. “I ain’t think I will ever get tired a seein that.” A kiss lands on my forehead and his warm body spoons me from behind.

Maybe ten minutes later, she start ta come back ta life. My hands been lightly strokin her arms, barely touchin the tips of her arm hairs. Her body stretch and lean back inta me. Her nose wrinkle up. “You smell like Listerine.” I’m guessin she can feel me shrug.

“Yeah, hadta sterilize,” he says, and I know what’s coming next. It’s a deep, lovely, frightening, enveloping kiss that becomes several for no reason other than it wants to be a kiss. It doesn’t want to fuck me, it doesn’t even need to say anything. It’s just kissing, and I let it go on for as long as I like. Still when I move slightly away, he whimpers.

I’ve been avoiding it for a long time. Ignoring looks and kisses and subtext and having my life spared. I’ve told myself that even though I have thought things and almost said things and had moments of very strong emotion, that all of those were explainable due to high stakes or being overwhelmed.

And it’s not so much the three amazing orgasms, or even the way I felt possessive after the second. It was the way I felt when I was lying there, nearly unresponsive, barely inside my own body – and I still missed him when he got up to go to the bathroom.

She take a breath like she gonta say somethin, then let it out. Clear her throat. I wanna sit on one elbow an stare at her til she say it, but I know from experience that will only make her choke it down. Stead I keep her curled on my chest as I stare at the ceiling.

“… Dean… said something else.”

“Didn’t we make it a rule we not talk bout him while we naked?”

“Did we?” I shrug an nod. Pretty sure that was a thing. “Well, it’s not really about him except he said it.”

He clears his throat this time, and adjusts his weight. The arm of his that is not around my shoulder takes my hand. He doesn’t say anything.

“Dean says you love me.”

Neither of us breathe. Neither of us move. Neither of us speak. The silence fills the entire loft, crowding us right out of the space.

A kiss lands on the top of my head.

“Dean’s usually wrong.”


End file.
